Episode 723
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Collision of Haki - Luffy vs. Doflamingo" is the 723rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law performs Counter Shock to finish Doflamingo off. However, Doflamingo uses his powers to revive himself and attack Law. Luffy stops Doflamingo, and the two clash using Haoshoku Haki. During the battle, Trebol remembers how he found a young Doflamingo and gave him the power to kill anyone he wanted. Long Summary Law stands over a beaten Doflamingo, preparing to finish the Shichibukai off and avenge Corazon. An angered Trebol attacks him, but is kicked out of the way by Luffy. Doflamingo remembers how Law came to the Donquixote Pirates resembling himself, but changed after Corazon took him in and betrayed him. Doflamingo tells Law how he really felt about Corazon, who to him was a good-for-nothing traitor. An angered Law then attacks Doflamingo with Counter Shock, causing the Shichibukai to cough up blood and convulse before going limp. A fatigued Law then steps back as he collapses from exhaustion. Law is awoken by Luffy, and the two watch in shock as Doflamingo rises to his feet. Doflamingo reveals that he can use his powers to perform first aid by stitching his organs together, though it was not exactly healing. Trebol then grabs Luffy with a sticky chain and slams him into the floor far away from Doflamingo and Law. Doflamingo walks toward the fallen Law and prepares to kill him by stomping on his head. However, Luffy arrives and counters Doflamingo's foot with his own, and Doflamingo asks him why he did that. Doflamingo shakes off Luffy's block and tries stomping on Law again, but Luffy counters him again. This time, both of them use Haoshoku Haki, which astonishes Trebol and causes a large tremor around them. The force of their clash blows Law and Trebol away and causes a landslide to occur on the palace plateau, forcing Bartolomeo to shield himself. The clash is felt by everyone on Dressrosa, and Law watches it, knowing that his speculation that Luffy could use Haoshoku Haki was true. Trebol also watches the clash, remembering how he met a young Doflamingo after the child had used it for the first time. Trebol had offered Doflamingo the ability to kill anyone he wanted, and Doflamingo replied that there were lots of people he wanted to kill. In the present, Trebol yells to Luffy that he would never be a match for Doflamingo, as Doflamingo's upbringing had caused him to become a demon. 31 years ago, a young Doflamingo stood before Trebol and his promise of power. Doflamingo remembered how he, his brother, and his father were crucified by a mob for being World Nobles. Homing begged the mob to kill him and spare his children, and Doflamingo finally snapped. He shouted at the mob that he was not going to die and that he would kill all of them. This outburst awakens Doflamingo's Haoshoku Haki, which causes the mob to collapse. Later, Doflamingo stood before Trebol, Vergo, Diamante, and Pica as the first of the four revealed to him that he used Haki and so was chosen by heaven. Trebol presented Doflamingo a pistol and the Ito Ito no Mi as he offered him the ability to kill anyone he wished. Doflamingo remembered all the people who contributed to his suffering, including his father, as he wished to kill all of them. Later, Doflamingo killed his father with the gun presented to him. In the present, Trebol proclaimed Doflamingo to be the ultimate evil. Luffy's and Doflamingo's clash ends in stalemate as Luffy attacks Doflamingo with Busoshoku Haki. While Doflamingo blocks the first strikes with his own Haki, Luffy manages to exploit an opening and deal several blows to the Shichibukai. However, Doflamingo evades Luffy's finishing strike as he takes to the air, remembering the suffering he went through. Luffy and Doflamingo clash with Haoshoku Haki once again, but Doflamingo prevails this time as he sends Luffy crashing into the edge of the palace rooftop. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *After striking Doflamingo with Counter Shock, Law briefly loses consciousness until Luffy calls out to him. *While Doflamingo is repairing his inner organs, Trebol grabs Luffy and throws him aside. *Luffy and Doflamingo's clash of Haki is extended in the anime. *The anime shows Doflamingo using Haoshoku Haki to knock out the mob that was torturing him, his brother, and father onscreen. In the manga, it was only mentioned. *When Doflamingo rises again behind Law who is on the floor lying and Luffy besides him, Law's goatee disappears for a few seconds. *When Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Eagle Bazooka, he is not in his Gear Second mode (the Eagle Bazooka is the Haki version of Jet Bazooka). Site Navigation